Ronaldo
Ronaldo is the main nerd in Mellowbrook. He usually counts on the laws of physics and mechanical engineering to get him through all his problems. He is smart enough to create a car as shown in an episode that he went against Kick in a street racing competition. He has a strong dislike for Kick and is also in a secret relationship with Kendall. Appearance As I said before, he is the nerd of the series. He, of course, wears glasses and has a big head to show that he's smart and has blonde hair. He tries to look cool by wearing a red and yellow hoodie that is just like kick's jumpsuit and black jeans with red boots. These clothes are perfect for when he does street racing. Personality Ronaldo is the book worm of the series, he uses quantim physics and all sorts of all smarts to aid in street racing which was his favorite hobby until he lost to Kick Buttowski. He depises Kick and Gunther and would do anything to Kick kicked out of school forever. Ronald is also very judging as he loves to judge Kick's plans on how he will perform the stunt for when he builds or annouces it. Ronaldo has a way of being a sore eye winner too as he gloats when he wins an event such as street racing, by usually by cheating. He also gets away with things by using the good ol Dine n' Dash rutine in Stand and Delivery almost running Gunther's family out of business. But all is little good as Ronaldo does have a soft spot for Kick ands teaches how to an Extreme gameshow that was never won one before. Relationships Kendall Perkins It is shown that he is in love with Kendall in the episode Frame Story that Kick finds out by accident when he and Kendall go to the Janitor's Closet to talk about their Love. He tries his best to impress Kendall, but in somepoints usually ends out horribly wrong, such as writing a love poem or being to brainy instead of being more extreme. Kick Buttowski He and Kick are sworn enemies and they don't like each. But their were several times Ronaldo helped Kick in daring situtations revealing he has a soft spot and friendship for Kick. Quotes *"So, you know the secret identity of 'The Dark One'. Doesn't mean you're gonna fail any less!" (Stand and Delivery) References *Kendall and Ronaldo's relationship is similar to Naruto's Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi as they both have strong relationships and keep their love role a secret to the world although for Asuma and Kurenai it's hard for them to hide their's as almost everyone in their universe knows about their relationship. *Ronaldo has a secret hangout near Mt.Hurtsmore. It's located in the Science room in Kick's school. *Ronaldo as two croonies that usually hanged out with him, but after Ronaldo lost to Kick and was banned from Street Racing in Mellowbrook Drift they went their seperate ways. It's unknown why though. *His costume is similar to Dr. Eggman, antagonistic character of Sonic series. *Kick and Ronaldo are same like Dexter and Mandark because the're both arch-nemesis. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Deuteragonists Category:Blood Type AB